


Tell me I'm your queen

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayna makes Juliette beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me I'm your queen

Another fight, this time it's not Rayna who flinches. Rayna has left, supposedly heading for home, her home, the house she'd refused to sell. Juliette had given chase, her words soft as she pushed her way past Rayna. Rayna had said nothing, walking away towards the bedroom, leaving Juliette to follow if she wanted to. She had been ready for bed a half-hour ago and she paid no attention to Juliette as she settled herself. Juliette had followed her, still begging. Rayna had turned away and Juliette finally snapped, half-sobbing as she turned Rayna to look at her again, unable to hide how frightened she was. She didn't want to lose her. 

"Please Ray..."

"Alright..."

Rayna gives in eventually, the pleading tone in Juliette's voice, her near-tears and her begging enough to convince Rayna that next time Juliette would listen to her. Juliette had moved to get up, surprised when Rayna pulled her back down and kissed her softly. 

"Come to bed..."


End file.
